galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragment - Current Story Roy Alternate
' ' '---------------------------------------------------' THIS IS A STORY FRAGMENT A PIECE OF TEXT I DELETED BUT THERE ARE ELEMENTS I MIGHT STILL USE ARCHIVED FOR FUTURE REFERENCE AND USE '----------------------------------------' Back in the floating city Cara greeted him friendly and asked. “Did you have a good time out there?” “Ir seems to be a reocuring theme in my life. I feel I am involved in things simply too big. The Bellebee Elder told me about the bridge section and details about the attack on the explorer ship. You knew about those didn't you? There is a chance that those dreams mean they are still alive.” Cara nodded. “I was briefed about the attack on the UES Zheng He and yes your dreams could indicate that she is still alive, but I received detailed briefing only just yesterday at Belle Station.” She sighed. “Roy, I am not deieving you or try to keep things of such importance from you. What would you do in my position? Would you add to the sorrow and pain of a friend with speculations and possibilities?” Roy shrugged and looked down. “I don't even know what I am supposed to think or feel. My parents dead, killed by pirates, their fate part of a galactic conspiracy that now caused war. The Wurgus, the president and Eternal Admirals, Bellebees and of course you. Everything is so much bigger than I am. Now my mother sends me dreams and it appears they are alive and enslaved in horrible conditions.” He was near tears. “What am I supposed to do? Sometimes I wish I could simply go back to Green Hell.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Do you want that? Do you want to go back?” He shook his head. “No, I can't. Intellectually I know I need to come with you and learn. Since I am with you and since all this started I know that ignorance is hampering me, but am I not also my mother's son and should do something. Cara I know they are alive, I simply know it.” “I believe you and I can not say anything to lessen the terrible emotional stress this must cause. Even worse I have no real advice, but as large and impossible your life curcumstances seem to be, you are far from alone. That big gas bag out there is turning every stone and it might not appear that way, but his voice has a lot of weight. He is also right about the Wurgus. You might want to mention that when you talk to the patriarch. Wurgus Tech is highly advanced and they are nomadic, travel unhindered in Free Space and there are few who dare to oppose them. “ “Isn't that month away? If the images I've seen are any indication how my parents are treated, I doubt they will survive that long.” She sighed. “You are absolutley right, we simply can't go to Sares and have you concentrate on your future and learning. You need an answer one way or the other. Asking you to ignore it is nothing short of cruel.” Roy felt relieved and helpless at the same time. “But what is it we can do?” She pointed at her own chest. “I am not a Bellebee but I too have a few resources and I am going back to Belle Station and make a few calls and talk to my superiors and then we see what we can do.” “What do you want me to do?” “Stay out of trouble if you can, maybe spend a few hours with your new friends and try to calm down by having some fun or something.” Category:Fragments